


Дорога домой

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Кирицугу призывает Героического Духа ЭМИЯ в качестве Сейбера





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590786) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



> Примечание автора: В этом фанфике Героического Духа ЭМИЯ называют Арчером, хотя технически в данной вселенной он Сейбер. Гильгамеш все еще Гильгамеш.

1\.   
Кирицугу увидел вспышку, затем ощутил порыв ветра. Вскинув руку, он прикрыл глаза, защищаясь от слепящего белого света. Айрисфиль отступила назад, прижимая к груди Авалон, а призванный ими герой шагнул вперед.  
— ...Артур Пендрагон? — произнесла Айрисфиль. Мужчина натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Нет.  
Он поднял взгляд, посмотрев прямо в глаза Кирицугу.  
Мечи появились мгновенно, не давая Кирицугу подготовиться, и мужчина прыгнул вперед. Кирицугу едва успел вскинуть пистолет, чтобы защититься, так что удар пришелся на барабан. Айрисфиль вскрикнула, а мужчина уже вновь атаковал, занося меч.  
— Остановись! — произнес Кирицугу.  
Глаза мужчины расширились, и он, шатаясь, опустился на землю, связанный Командным Заклинанием.  
— Любимый! — Айрисфиль побежала к мужу. Кирицугу выдохнул:  
— Айри, не подходи! Это не король Артур!  
— Что? — Айрисфиль резко повернулась, глядя на мужчину, замершего в той же позе. Кирицугу кашлянул и поднялся на ноги, сжимая одну руку другой.  
— Айри, — Кирицугу заставил себя шагнуть вперед, — Я думаю, он мой сын.

***

 

Когда Мастер и Слуга действительно совместимы, они без слов знают друг о друге многое. Магические цепи настроились, общие воспоминания стали едины, и Кирицугу осознал, что стоявший перед ним мужчина в будущем стал его семьей.  
— Ты быстро все понял, — произнес Арчер. Он опирался о стену, скрестив руки на груди и настороженно глядя на Кирицугу. — Значит, ты также понимаешь, почему должен умереть.  
— Ты винишь меня за то, что с тобой случилось, — это был не вопрос. Арчер развел руками.  
— Я виню исключительно самого себя. Однако твое убийство — наиболее рациональный способ все исправить.  
— Если пожар, о котором ты говоришь, и впрямь случится, обещаю тебя не спасать.  
Арчер напряженно улыбнулся:  
— Прости, но я что-то сомневаюсь.  
Айрисфиль встревоженно прижала ладони к груди. Мужчины внимательно рассматривали друг друга, — очевидно, что они были отцом и сыном, хотя это и не укладывалось у нее в голове. «Прошу, не причиняй ему вреда», — молча взмолилась она. Айрисфиль видела, как подрагивают пальцы Слуги, словно он в любую секунду готов призвать еще один клинок.  
— Я решил не убивать тебя, — наконец произнес Арчер. Напряжение в комнате ощутимо ослабло. — Ты все равно хотел потратить еще одно Командное Заклинание, а это создало бы сильные сложности. Все-таки лучше будет, если Грааль выиграем именно мы.  
— Спасибо за такую предусмотрительность, — сухо ответил Кирицугу.  
— Что ж, если ты выиграешь, то Миру не будет смысла создавать Хранителей вроде меня, верно?  
— Полагаю, что так, — Кирицугу так и хотелось потянуться к кобуре. — Ты мой Слуга класса Сейбер?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Ты скорее похож на Арчера.  
— Что ж, полагаю, технически я могу считаться Арчером, и много кем еще.  
— Тебе приходилось сражаться в Войне за Грааль?  
Арчер вздохнул:  
— Да, как магу. Не в качестве Слуги.  
— Ясно, — Кирицугу не сводил с него глаз. — Знаешь... Судя по цвету волос, я мог бы принять тебя за ребенка Айри.  
— Да, понимаю, почему ты сбит с толку.  
«Айри не выживет, так?» — подумал Кирицугу. Он не стал произносить это вслух. Айрисфиль подергала его за руку:  
— Любимый, — она, нахмурившись, покосилась на Арчера. — Этот человек меня пугает.  
— Я знаю, Айри. Нам придется с этим смириться.   
— Он не причинит тебе вреда?  
— Он дал слово.  
— Но после Войны... — начала Айрисфиль. Кирицугу положил ладонь ей на плечо:  
— Разберемся с этим, когда придет время.

2.  
На улице рассвело, и Кирицугу вывел Илию на прогулку. Айрисфиль выглянула из окна и обняла себя за плечи, косясь на сидящего на кушетке Арчера.  
— Так... Сейбер...  
Арчер поднял взгляд.  
— Похоже, Кирицугу хочет, чтобы я притворилась твоим Мастером. Ты не против?  
— Это отличная стратегия. Если мы работаем отдельно, враги не знают, откуда их атакуют в следующий раз. Но я уверен, что он уже это объяснил.  
— Да, — Айрисфиль потерла плечи.  
Высокий и мускулистый, Арчер пугал ее; казалось, он не вписывается в изящное убранство комнат, занимает слишком много места. Ее взгляд скользнул по его широким плечам, упал на жесткие черты лица, и она невольно вздрогнула. Арчер поднял голову, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
— Что-то не так?  
Айрисфиль вскрикнула, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась Илия.  
— Мама! Мама!  
— Илия! Ты не должна здесь быть! — несмотря на протесты Айрисфиль, Илия прыгнула ей в объятия:  
— Я насчитала больше орехов, чем Кирицугу! — Илия заглянула матери чрез плечо. — Привет.  
Арчер улыбнулся.  
— Илия, не мешай ему, — начала было Айрисфиль, но Илия уже соскользнула у матери с колен, осторожно подбираясь к Арчеру.  
— Ты Сейбер?  
— Да.  
Глаза Илии расширились. Она наклонилась вперед, опираясь на маленькие ладошки.  
— Почему твоя куртка не прикрывает спину? — она рассматривала красную куртку Арчера, доходившую ему до груди.  
— Она так пошита.  
— А тебе не холодно?  
— Не особенно.  
— Мама, — потребовала Илия, — разве нельзя купить господину Сейберу хорошую куртку?  
Айрисфиль вновь покосилась на Арчера и с удивлением обнаружила, что он улыбается.  
— Полагаю, придется нам так и сделать.  
Илия захлопала в ладони.  
Как ни странно, Арчер был не против поиграть с Илией. Айрисфиль смотрела, как он осторожно садится на корточки возле игрушечной чашки, ждет, пока Илия нальет в чашку воображаемый чай, и слушает о ее тряпичных куклах.  
— Вот, — произнесла Илия, завязав на запястье у Арчера ленту. — Я сделала тебе браслет.  
— Вот как? Очень красиво.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Даже очень.

— Ты хорошо умеешь ладить с детьми, — сказала Айрисфиль, уложив Илию в постель. Арчер поднялся на ноги, глядя на нее в ответ:  
— Тебя это удивляет?  
— Ты казался таким суровым. Я этого не ожидала.  
Он замолчал. Айрисфиль задумалась, не обиделся ли он, но Арчер лишь беспечно пожал плечами:  
— Что ж, — произнес он после долгой паузы, — она все-таки моя сестра.

3.  
Кирицугу выехал в Японию на день раньше них. Айрисфиль понимала: он хотел поддержать иллюзию, что она являлась Мастером Сейбера. И все же она не могла не чувствовать разочарования.  
— Все будет в порядке, — пообещал Кирицугу. Он поцеловал Айрисфиль в щеку и слабо ей улыбнулся. — Скоро увидимся. Я знаю, что ты в надежных руках.  
Арчер, стоявший позади нее, кивнул, и Кирицугу вышел за дверь, подхватив сумку.  
Полет в Японию был долгим и тяжелым. Хотя Айрисфиль всегда мечтала полетать, она не могла полностью отдаться восторгу, зная, что рядом с ней сидит не муж, а Арчер.  
— Тебе нравится летать на самолетах? — спросила она, честно пытаясь начать разговор. Арчер лишь пожал плечами.  
— Мне это не мешает, — его короткий ответ положил конец всем надеждам Айрисфиль на приятное путешествие с дружелюбным спутникам.  
Они приземлились в аэропорту Фуюки без особого шума. Айрисфиль вытягивала шею, глядя на окружающую толпу прохожих.  
— Мисс Айнцберн?  
Арчер хмуро глядел на нее. Айрисфиль улыбнулась:  
— Прости, Сейбер! Просто я никогда не была в аэропорту. И пожалуйста, зови меня Айрисфиль или Айри: "мисс Айнцберн" звучит слишком официально!  
Арчер ничего не ответил, лишь отвернулся и пошел перед ней.  
Он шел быстро, широкими шагами; Айрисфиль едва поспевала за ним, почти переходя на бег и оглядываясь в поисках багажной ленты.  
— А, вот она! — Айрисфиль потянулась за сумкой, но Арчер ловко ее перехватил.  
Айрисфиль подняла голову, глядя на него. Арчер безмолвно взял багаж, оглянулся и сбавил шаг, позволяя ей пойти с ним рядом.

***

 

— Я никогда раньше не была в городе, — сказала Айрисфиль.  
Они ехали в машине. Айрисфиль выглядывала из окна, а Арчер молча сидел позади нее. Айрисфиль прижалась к стеклу, в восторге глядя, как здания пролетают мимо.   
— Надеюсь, мы сможем немного прогуляться до начала битвы. Мы так долго ехали, жаль будет упустить эту возможность.  
— Это неразумно, — Арчер скрестил руки на груди. — Мы участвуем в войне. Будешь гулять по городу — станешь ходячей мишенью.  
— Полагаю, ты прав, — Айрисфиль обмякла, опустившись на сиденье. — Просто я никогда не выходила из замка. Полагаю, я немного переволновалась — я очень ждала возможности выйти наружу.  
Он вглянул на нее с молчаливым любопытством. Айрисфиль улыбнулась.  
— Я была создана как инструмент в Войне за Грааль, — она скромно сложила руки на коленях. — Кирицугу рассказывал мне об окружающем мире. Он показывал мне фотографии и видео. Меня никогда раньше не выпускали из замка, наверное, я немного взбудоражена... Пожалуйста, не волнуйся обо мне! Я понимаю, как это рискованно.  
Арчер вздохнул и постучал костяшками пальцев по перегородке, привлекая внимание водителя.  
— Остановите машину.  
Айрисфиль подняла голову:  
— Сейбер?  
— Раз уж выбор стоит между прогулкой и историями о твоем тяжелом детстве, мы можем пройтись. Я не в настроении для слезливых рассказов.  
— Правда? — Айрисфиль широко улыбнулась.  
— Тебе повезло, что я тебя пожалел, — Арчер вышел из машины и открыл ей дверь.

***

 

Ночное море было красивым, и Арчер молча наблюдал, как Айрисфиль смеется, скидывает обувь и босиком бежит по мокрому песку, плескаясь в воде. «Как ребенок», — подумал он. Айрисфиль восторженно кричала и кружилась в лунном свете.  
— Это потрясающе! — волосы хлестали ее по лицу; каждая прядь отражала лунный свет. — Гулять по городу и смотреть на достопримечательности с другими людьми так весело. Я отлично развлеклась, Сейбер!  
— Хм.  
— Сейбер, тебе нравится море?  
— Я не испытываю перед ним особого трепета.  
Айрисфиль закружилась на месте.  
— Какая жалость. Наверное, ты не испытываешь каких-то особых романтических чувств при виде моря, потому что ты мужчина.  
— Может, тебе стоит взять на прогулку своего мужа и спросить, что он об этом думает.  
— Я не могу, — ответила Айрисфиль. — Это лишь причинит ему боль.  
Арчер удивленно взглянул на нее.  
— Кирицугу такой человек, которому счастье приносит боль, — Айрисфиль нежно улыбнулась. — Я пытаюсь помочь ему, чем могу. Но, может, я росла в слишком тепличных условиях.  
Арчер внезапно вскинул голову.  
— Айрисфиль.  
— Другой Слуга?  
— Похоже на то.  
Они взглянули на скалу, отслеживая магическую энергию.  
(Они встретили Лансера на заброшенном складе. Бой уже почти начался, когда Арчер ко всеобщему удивлению запрыгнул на ближайший контейнер и отправил в сторону Лансера тучу стрел. От неожиданности Лансер едва успел защититься; он использовал оба копья, чтобы отбивать поток летящих в него стрел, и наконец вынужден был отступить. Искандер от души посмеялся над зрелищем, в то время как Гильгамеш — настоящий Арчер — скрестил руки на груди и выглядел весьма раздраженно.  
— Да что за Сейбер использует стрелы?! — взревел Кейнет. Кирицугу с Майей удивленно переглянулись; Майя положила пистолет, а Кирицугу осторожно опустил прицел винтовки).

***

 

4.  
Ему приказали дежурить на крыше. Арчер молча прищурился, вглядываясь в ночную тьму, почти уверенный, что он видит на горизонте следы магии Кастера, похожие на свежую кровь. «Ему действительно плевать, да?», — подумал Арчер. Кирицугу решил оставить в покое Кастера и серийного убийцу, и, хотя Айрисфиль была против, Арчер мысленно согласился с Мастером.  
— Пусть кто-то другой нанесет удар, — произнес Арчер, и Кирицугу молча кивнул.  
Странно: Арчер никогда не думал, что они с Кирицугу так похожи.  
Услышав какой-то звук, Арчер повернулся и увидел, как Кирицугу выходит на балкон. Арчер сдвинулся, полагая, что Мастер хочет что-то ему сказать, но замер на месте, когда понял, что Кирицугу тяжело уставился во тьму. Очевидно, он забыл о присутствии Арчера.  
— Если бы я решил бросить все и сбежать прямо сейчас, — произнес Кирицугу, — Айри, ты бы поехала со мной?  
Он разговаривал с Айрисфиль. Поняв, что это личный разговор между мужем и женой, Арчер отступил с карниза. Он уже решил уйти, когда услышал ответ Айрисфиль:  
— Ты бы не смог сбежать. Ты бы никогда не простил себе, если бы бросил Грааль. Ты бы убил себя, — Арчер задумался, правда ли это. — Я не оставлю тебя сражаться в одиночку, я защищу тебя. Сейбер защитит тебя. И Майя... она тоже защитит тебя.  
Позже ночью Арчер увидел, как Кирицугу крадется по коридору, нащупывая дорогу в темноте. Дойдя до двери в комнату Хисау Майи, Кирицугу постучал. Майя отворила дверь.  
— Майя.  
— Да?  
— Ты нужна мне, — Кирицугу толкнул ее, прижимая к стене, и жестко поцеловал.  
Арчер отвернулся, перешел в призрачную форму и отошел подальше. В конце концов, его это не касалось.  
Он переместился к комнатам Айрисфиль. Она сидела на краю постели, сгорбившись, однако подняла голову, увидев приближающегося Арчера.  
— О, Сейбер, — Айрисфиль улыбнулась. — А мне как раз стало одиноко. Заходи.  
Арчер кивнул и шагнул в комнату.

***

 

Лампа в комнате Айрисфиль светила мягким оранжевым светом; в отличие от остального замка, с его холодным и суровым интерьером, комната Айрисфиль выглядела очень женственно. Арчер огляделся, увидев вышитые подушки и мягкие покрывала. В углу притулилась корзинка с вязанием.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Арчер. Айрисфиль кивнула.  
— Я в порядке. Хотя, думаю, напряжение Войны начинает сказываться.  
Она слабо улыбнулась. Под глазами у нее были темные круги, волосы бессильно рассыпались по плечам, и Арчер против воли нахмурился.  
— Тебе стоит поспать.  
Айрисфиль покачала головой:  
— Не думаю, что смогу уснуть. Может, составишь мне компанию?  
— А я-то считал, что компания из меня так себе.  
— Я как-нибудь справлюсь, — Айрисфиль похлопала по кровати рядом с собой, сдвинулась немного.  
Ни один из них не упомянул о личности Арчера. Со времен той самой попытки убийства сразу после призыва ни Кирицугу, ни Айрисфиль не упоминали о прошлом Арчера в открытую.  
— Жизнь без Айри, — сказал тогда Кирицугу. — Я даже думать об этом не хочу.  
Он подумал о Кирицугу и Майе и попытался выкинуть это из головы.  
— Кирицугу сказал мне, что нашел новую базу для операций, — произнесла Айрисфиль. — Я слышала, мы скоро переедем туда.  
— Мне кажется, неразумно уезжать из укрепленного замка. Насколько я понял, новая база находится посреди поля боя. Я не уверен, что там ты будешь в безопасности.  
— Крепости Тосака и Мато давно находятся в центре города. Только у Айнцбернов замок расположен так далеко.  
— Что ж, это верно, — откликнулся Арчер. Айрисфиль улыбнулась. Арчер глядел, как она убирает с лица прядь серебристых волос, заправляет ее за ухо.  
— Знаешь, это забавно, — сказала Айрисфиль. Он видел, как ее пальцы задержались на тонкой линии шеи, видел изгиб ее плеча под ночной рубашкой. — Мне так легко с тобой, Сейбер. Во многом ты напоминаешь моего мужа.  
— В чем же?  
— Вы оба суровы и немногословны. Но вы также очень добры.   
Ее улыбка потухла. Он увидел, что ее глаза затуманились.  
— Где твой муж? — тихо спросил Арчер. Айрисфиль подняла взгляд.  
— Он сейчас занят важными делами.  
— Он не остался с тобой?  
— Я же говорила, — тихо ответила Айрисфиль. — Когда Кирицугу принимает что-то слишком близко к сердцу, ему больно.  
Они сидели совсем близко, и в оранжевом свете лампы Арчер мог видеть мягкие изгибы тела под рубашкой. В ее взгляде была лишь нежность; в голосе — ни следа жалости к себе.  
— У тебя есть желание, Сейбер?  
Арчер замялся в поисках подходящих слов.  
— Я лишь хочу помочь твоему мужу. Если Грааль и впрямь всесилен и способен исполнить любое желание, значит, он без проблем сможет спасти мир. Если это так, то миру уже не нужен будет страж вроде меня.  
— Так, спасая мир, ты и себя спасаешь.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
Айрисфиль встревоженно взглянула на него.  
— Тебе довелось страдать, да?  
Арчер покачал головой.  
— Не больше, чем нужно. Я считал, что действую во имя всеобщего блага. К сожалению, я ошибался.  
— Звучит одиноко, — Айрисфиль прикоснулась к его ладони.  
Легкое прикосновение пальцев застало его врасплох. Он поколебался секунду, затем отвел руку в сторону.  
Она уснула на краю кровати, прижавшись щекой к подушке у изголовья. Арчер тихо укрыл ее одеялом и выключил свет. Он слышал ее тихое дыхание. Какое-то мгновение он стоял рядом с ней, глядя, как ее грудь поднимается при вдохе и опускается при выдохе, вспоминая, как она прикоснулась к его костяшкам пальцев, спрашивая себя, когда кто-то касался его так в последний раз. Его раздражало то, что он так и не смог вспомнить.  
На следующий день Арчер довез их до нового убежища, и Майя провела их в дом — старый, видавший виды особняк, просевший по центру и совсем обветшавший.  
— Мадам, — сказала Майя, отдавая ключи Айрисфиль.  
— Майя, вы не могли бы отдать ключи Сейберу?  
Арчер помрачнел, увидев, что у Айрисфиль немного дрожат руки.

5.  
Их бой с Лансером закончился внезапно.  
Арчер этого не ожидал; его глаза расширились, когда Лансер поднял копье и вонзил его себе в грудь, падая на колени. Свиток с гейсом трепетал; Арчер слышал выстрелы, попавшие в Мастера Лансера.  
Айрисфиль склонилась позади, сдерживая позывы к рвоте. Она упала на колени, зажимая рот трясущейся рукой.  
— Айри? — Кирицугу повернулся.  
— Любимый, — Айрисфиль была бледна. — Как ты мог? Лансер был достойным человеком. Он не заслужил подобной смерти.  
— Нужно было убить и Мастера, и Слугу. Если бы Слуга выжил, он мог заключить контракт с кем-нибудь другим. Так было быстрее всего покончить с этим.  
— А ты согласен? — Айрисфиль требовательно взглянула на Арчера. — Сейбер?  
— Нет никакой разницы между честным убийством и обычным убийством, — Арчер заколебался. — Смерть не видит различий, и нам не нужно.  
— Сейбер понимает, Айри, — измученно проговорил Кирицугу. — Вот так я работаю.  
Айрисфиль с болью прижала ладони к груди.  
— Что с тобой случилось? Ты не можешь творить зло из ненависти к злу, все пойдет не так!  
— Я приложу все силы, чтобы кровь, которую я пролью в Фуюки, станет последней пролитой в мире кровью. Если мне придется принять на себя все зло мира, мне плевать.  
Сзади подъехала машина. Майя открыла дверь.  
— Майя, — произнес Кирицугу, — отвези Айрисфиль домой. Я должен поговорить со Слугой.  
— Конечно, — Майя взглянула на бледное, охваченное мукой лицо Айрисфиль. — Мадам?  
Айрисфиль оглянулась на мужчин, затем неохотно забралась в машину.

6.  
До рассвета осталось всего несколько часов, и небо уже светлело. Арчер смотрел, как Кирицугу зажигает сигарету, прикрывает ее рукой и глубоко вдыхает.  
— Что ж, Сейбер, — произнес Кирицугу, не глядя на него. — Ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать?  
Арчер, хмурясь, потер шею.  
— Думаю, тебе стоило лучше ее подготовить.  
— Я говорю не об Айри, — Кирицугу повернулся к нему спиной, глядя на небо. — Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать о моих методах?  
— Ничего, — Арчер развел руками. — Очень умелое убийство. Я сам не смог бы придумать план лучше.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь. Ты знаешь, почему я должен был это сделать.  
— Разумеется. Ты лишь ведешь войну, используя наиболее подходящие из доступных тебе методов.  
— А что ты думаешь об Айри?  
Арчер замялся, подыскивая слова.  
— Я думаю, ей повезло, что до сих пор она не видела войны.  
Кирицугу выдохнул, стряхнул пепел с сигареты, и молча взглянул на медленно поднимающийся к небу клуб дыма.  
— Хочешь выпить?

***

 

В баре, куда они зашли, было тихо; лишь несколько посетителей, звон стаканов и бормотание телевизора на фоне.  
— Похоже, я был тебе плохим отцом. Сложно извиняться за то, что еще не произошло, но я, наверное, хотел тебя защитить. Мне стоило больше рассказать тебе, — произнес Кирицугу.  
Они разговаривали о прошлом Арчера. Впервые кто-то из них по-настоящему признал, что странная причуда Грааля свела отца и сына, позволив им сражаться на одной стороне.  
— Это не твоя вина, — ответил Арчер. — Я же говорил, я оказался в таком положении исключительно по собственной глупости. Вижу, у нас схожий образ мыслей.  
— Думаю, мне понравилось бы работать с тобой на поле боя.  
— Прости, Мастер, если говорю не к месту, но мне казалось, что мы и есть на поле боя.  
— Вроде того, — Кирицугу покачал стакан в руке. Парочка позади них играла в бильярд. Арчер тихо смотрел, как парень наклоняется над девушкой, обнимает ее за талию, направляет ее руку.   
— Целиться надо сюда, — произнес парень и легко забил шар в лузу. Девушка взвизгнула от восторга.  
— Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о Ширли? — спросил Кирицугу. Арчер наклонил голову.  
— Ширли?  
— Мой первый шаг в бездну, — Кирицугу горько рассмеялся. — История рождения Героя.  
Арчер отставил стакан.  
— Хотелось бы послушать.  
Кирицугу улыбнулся.  
Рассказ продлился несколько часов. Толпа посетителей в баре рассеялась, ровный шум разговоров стал тише. Арчер слушал рассказ Кирицугу о Ширли и его отце, о наемнице Наталии.  
— Я любил ее как мать, — проговорил Кирицугу, глядя, как сталкиваются кубики льда в его стакане. — Я убил ее ради высшего блага.  
— Я бы сделал то же самое, — Арчер легко мог это представить: вес "Стингера", взрыв самолета в небе. — Мастер, — Арчер замялся, — я давно хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.  
— Что?  
Арчер нахмурился:  
— Чем ты занимался с Хисау Майей?  
Кирицугу издал резкий звук, похожий на смешок, но жестче. Горче.  
— Так ты видел, — он сделал еще глоток. — А я-то считал, что осторожен. Я так понимаю, ты не одобряешь?  
— То, чем ты занимаешься, — не мое дело. Но мы с тобой оба знаем, что Айрисфиль осталось недолго. Не разумнее ли было бы подождать немного?  
Кирицугу с силой опустил стакан и резко взглянул на него:  
— Не смей так говорить об Айри, Сейбер.  
Арчер поднял руки.  
— Я не хотел никого оскорбить. Я лишь пытаюсь понять. Война в самом разгаре, а ты используешь ее как прикрытие для интрижки с подчиненной. На тебя это не похоже.  
— Да, — Кирицугу вздохнул. — Полагаю, ты прав.  
Арчер смотрел, как Кирицугу молча покачивает стакан. Под глазами у Кирицугу были темные круги, а его бледное лицо внезапно показалось исхудавшим.  
— Она меня отвлекает, — наконец сказал Кирицугу. — То есть, Майя. Она помогает мне игнорировать ненужные чувства.  
— Какие же?  
Кирицугу улыбнулся:  
— Отчаяние и сожаление. Когда-нибудь мне придется предать Айри и позволить ей стать Граалем. Я не могу позволить, чтобы мои чувства к ней помешали этому. Каждый раз, когда я сплю с Майей, это помогает мне немного подготовиться.  
Он сделал еще глоток.  
— Помогает мне привыкнуть причинять ей боль.  
Арчер вздохнул и покачал головой, скрестив руки на груди.  
— При всем уважении, Мастер, я никогда не слышал такой ерунды.  
Кирицугу ухмыльнулся, затем допил стакан одним глотком.  
— Мой собственный Слуга меня отчитывает, — он поболтал в руке пустой стакан. — Полагаю, время от времени мне это нужно.  
— Хм.  
— Спасибо, что остаешься с ней. В смысле, с Айри. Я знаю, она полагается на тебя.  
— Конечно.  
— Если ей что-то понадобится... — Кирицугу запнулся. — Если ты переспишь с ней, я буду не против.  
Глаза Арчера расширились.  
— Я не собираюсь спать с твоей женой!   
— Я лишь говорю, если ее нужно будет утешить...  
— Тогда я позову ее мужа, — заявил Арчер; затем добавил, чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию, — отец.  
Кирицугу вздрогнул.  
— Как у нас дела? — спросил бармен. Арчер и Кирицугу взглянули на него.  
— Думаю, нам надо еще выпить, — произнес Кирицугу.

7.  
Битвы продолжались. Арчер все еще сбивал с толку других Мастеров и Слуг.  
— Да что за Сейбер использует лук и стрелы?  
— Почему он использует магию? Он же не Кастер!  
— Он все использует кроме меча!  
Искандер считал это забавным:  
— Одаренный парнишка! Я был бы рад, сражайся ты на моей стороне. Ты невероятный лучник, юный Сейбер!  
— По идее он должен быть мечником, — прошипел Вейвер. Искандер рассмеялся, хлопая Вейвера по плечу так сильно, что тот споткнулся.  
— Ты намеренно вводишь врага в заблуждение, — сказал Кирицугу. Арчер кивнул.  
— Обычная стратегия. Я так понимаю, ты одобряешь?  
— Разумеется. Хотя не могу сказать, что мне не хотелось бы увидеть, как ты управляешься с мечом.  
— Вот как? — в руках Арчера материализовались два клинка. Он развернулся и заблокировал удар Берсеркера, кидаясь в бой.  
— Сражаешься двумя мечами, — прокомментировал Кирицугу. Арчер ухмыльнулся, позволяя клинкам раствориться в воздухе. — Впечатляюще.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, Мастер.

8.  
Айрисфиль лежала в магическом круге. Этого едва хватало, чтобы слегка усилить ее иссякающую магию. Арчер мрачно смотрел, как Кирицугу стоит рядом с ней, прося умирающую жену отдать ему Авалон. На бесстрастном лице Кирицугу ничего не отражалось.  
— Я так рада, что ты пришел повидаться, — сказала Айрисфиль. Авалон материализовался над ее грудью в облаке золотистой дымки, и Кирицугу, ни слова не говоря, взял ножны. — Спасибо. Ты подарил мне все счастье этого мира.  
Арчер прислонился к стене, уставившись в пол. Кирицугу поднялся на ноги, взяв Авалон под мышку.  
— Тебе нужно нормально попрощаться, — произнес Арчер, когда Кирицугу поравнялся с ним. — Если не сделаешь этого, потом пожалеешь.  
— Мы уже близки к цели. Нельзя позволить себе колебаться.  
— Ты не простишь себе.  
Кирицугу остановился в нерешительности, затем оглянулся на дверь.  
Айрисфиль лежала, сложив ладони на груди. Ее глаза были закрыты. Серебристые волосы отражали мягкий свет магической энергии.  
Арчер увидел, как Кирицугу с трудом сглотнул. В следующую секунду он, не выдержав, рванулся назад, судорожно обнимая Айрисфиль и прижимая ее к груди. Он прижался щекой к ее лбу, бормоча извинения.  
Арчер незаметно зашел внутрь.  
— Я все принес в жертву, — тихо говорил Кирицугу. — Жену. Дочь. Семью...  
Арчер подумал о предстоящих битвах и взглянул на затянутое облаками небо, освещенное бледными лучами.  
— Ты готов? — Кирицугу наконец закончил. Арчер опустил руки.  
— Всегда.  
Кирицугу ответил кивком, пряча Авалон под плащом.

9.  
Вскоре началась последняя битва.  
— Подделка, — Гильгамеш шагнул вперед. Пластины золотой брони зазвенели. — Да какое у тебя право ступать на мою землю? Каждая секунда твоего существования оскорбляет мой взор.  
Врата Вавилона позади него открылись. Из золотых кругов показались наконечники оружия. Арчер ухмыльнулся:  
— А ты знаешь, Король Героев, что мне больше подходит класс Арчера?  
Тысяча клинков материализовалась за его спиной, словно оружие Гильгамеша отразилось в зеркале.

***

 

Кирицугу выигрывал; Зеркало Души Арчера отвлекло его.  
— Что...  
Клинок Кирея рассек мышцы у него на спине, нанося глубокую рану. Кирицугу пошатнулся, но успел выпустить три пули в переплетение магических цепей Кирея, обездвижив его. Арчер подбежал к ним, нанося завершающий удар.  
— С-Сейбер.  
— Тихо, — Арчер зажал рану. Кирицугу удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Похоже, победа наша, Сейбер, — с этими словами Кирицугу закрыл глаза.

***

 

Вот что увидел Арчер: огонь. Плач ребенка. Город, объятый пламенем.  
"Ты отлично поработал, Страж. Каково твое желание?"  
Он увидел, как тысячи жизней гаснут, подобно свету угасающей звезды. Увидел, как падает убитая выстрелом девочка.  
Судорожный крик. Руки Кирицугу, сжатые на горле Айрисфиль.  
"Ты развлек меня, Страж. Скажи свое желание. В этот раз я его исполню".  
На руке у него все еще оставалась повязанная Илией лента.

***

 

Кирицугу с трудом открыл глаза. На него падал треугольный луч света, и Кирицугу поднял руку, прикрывая лицо. Затем он с трудом сел.  
Грааль был проклят. Миллиард жизней против двух — он знал, что выбор очевиден.  
— Прости, Мастер, — произнес Арчер, и Кирицугу поднял на него взгляд. — Я уже загадал желание.  
Он держал на руках Айрисфиль. Затем Арчер осторожно опустил ее на пол рядом с Кирицугу; она прижалась к нему, тихо вздохнув.  
— Как выяснилось, спасти мир невозможно. На поле боя справедливость определяет победитель. Этот мир не спасешь, бесцельно пожертвовав собой и сотворив из себя мученика. Мне нелегко было это усвоить.  
— Что ты сделал?  
Арчер улыбнулся.  
— Нашел способ покончить с собой, — контуры его тела уже размывались в воздухе, вокруг клубилась магическая энергия. — Если ты останешься с семьей, то не сможешь вырастить меня. И эта идиотская мысль о Защитнике Справедливости просто ко мне не придет.

10.  
После Войны за Грааль они переехали в Фуюки, оставшись в старом особняке. На удивление, там можно было жить: еще до конца Войны Арчер успел починить его и исправить большинство проблем.  
Айрисфиль и Кирицугу нечасто говорили о нем. О человеке, что стал стражем, человеке, неспособном никого спасти ни при жизни, ни после смерти; о человеке, который ухитрился спасти три жизни среди оставленных Войной руин.  
— Как думаете, господин Сейбер еще придет навестить меня? — иногда спрашивала Илия. Айрисфиль неизменно улыбалась в ответ: кто знает?  
Сейчас Илия бежала по коридору, распахнув бумажную перегородку и скинув туфли.  
— Мы делаем школьный проект! — прокричала она. Будучи юным восторженным ребенком, Илия верила, что говорить надо как можно громче. — Кирицугу, я привела друга!  
— И кто же твой друг? — Кирицугу изумленно остановился в дверном проеме, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Эмии Широ.  
— Это Тацуя, — заявила Илия. Рыжеволосый кареглазый мальчик вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Здравствуйте.  
Илия в восторге пронеслась рядом с ним, хлопая его по руке и громко смеясь над его удивленным видом.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822378.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822378.htm


End file.
